


Touch

by detroitbecomegay



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Overprotective, Smosh Games - Freeform, board af, jealous shayne, mari ships it, platonic/romantic - Freeform, shaymien - Freeform, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroitbecomegay/pseuds/detroitbecomegay
Summary: just a fluffy one-shot where shayne’s being overprotective/jealous over his boyfriend/best friend damien haas[can be platonic/romantic]





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i’m honestly a sucker for cute & fluffy overprotective bf one shots

“ah, dude. i am so excited to be on board af again!” shayne exclaimed, wrapping his arm around damien’s shoulders affectionately. the simple touch caused damien’s face to light up with a soft smile.

shayne knew he was being extra clingy but he couldn’t help it. he loved playing games with the smosh games crew, especially damien.

the crew always put them as far away from one another as possible, in efforts to stop them from entering their own little world. though, it didn’t work all the time.

either way, shayne was happy to be on smosh games again.

today, they were playing a simple game called “$1 000 000 but...” with the whole smosh games crew plus shayne and noah. this time, shayne and damien were placed at opposite ends of the table with shayne seated beside mari and damien next to lasercorn.

shayne was having a great time, cracking jokes and having fun banter with his friends. 

until, he noticed david had placed his hand on damien’s shoulder.

it was such a small, subtle touch but it made shayne’s stomach twist into knots. he felt his heart race as damien turned to look at david as the two exchanged a shy giggle.

he wanted to march over there and brush lasercorn’s hand away so badly. then, he would proceed to cuddle up next to damien to show everyone that he was *his* best friend, no one else’s.

“so shayne, which card was your favourite?” shayne snapped back into reality at the sound of joven’s voice.

“uh...” he quickly glanced at the cards on the table, “this one” he said, pointing at a random card. 

“hell yeah!” lasercorn exclaimed cheerily, finally lifting his hand off damien’s shoulder, shayne quietly sighed in relief.

a few rounds go by in a blur, shayne couldn’t help but glance at damien every now and again. heart sinking every time he saw david and him giggling and smiling like a couple of giddy teenagers.

unfortunately, this didn’t go unnoticed.

“ooh, is someone jealous?” mari whispered to him, nudging shayne playfully in the arm. he turned to her in surprise and swallowed hard.

“n-no...” shayne mumbled, shifting to face away from her shyly, mari chuckled.

“whatever you say, dude” she replied teasingly.

shayne rolled his eyes, trying to feign confidence but failing so miserably and tried his best to focus on the game.

~~

the next few rounds went by quickly and shayne had nearly forgotten about the whole touching incident.

at last, they reached the final round with damien as the judge. “million dollars but every time you fall asleep...”

he read out the cards one by one, eventually reaching “a teddy bear gives you a hug”

“aww, that’s so cute!” damien squeaked, “i’d get to cuddle with it as i fall asleep, it’s like having a soft cuddle buddy that’s never busy.” damien wrapped his arms around himself, giving himself an exaggerated hug.

“i volunteer as tribute! i’ll be your teddy bear.” david joked, getting a laugh from everyone at the table, everyone except shayne.

the thought made him feel so... angry. it was like a little demon was poking at his heart every time he thought of damien cuddled next to someone else.

again, mari noticed this, “damien! if you could pick one person at this table to be your teddy bear cuddle buddy, who would you choose?” she asked, winking subtly at shayne.

shayne couldn’t contain his anxiety awaiting damien’s answer as he scanned the room, making a big show of closely inspecting each and every person. 

“the answer should be obvious! i’m clearly the most huggable” joven proudly announced, getting up from his chair to dramatically flaunt his body.

“the answer *is* obvious!” damien replied, chuckling sweetly.

“of course i’d pick shayne.” 

shayne felt his cheeks redden as all eyes turned to him, expecting a silly joke but all shayne could think of was cuddling with damien. 

“what?” joven protested, pretending to be extremely offended.

“well duh, he’s my best friend. i’d probably fall asleep from laughing too hard because the dude’s hilarious,” damien replied, his brown eyes gleaming softly as he looked at shayne.

shayne couldn’t even describe how good that made him feel.

~~

eventually, the crew finishes up the video and damien strolls up to shayne.

“hey buddy!” damien said, cheerily.

“hey” shayne replied, mind still cloudy from the roller coaster of emotions he’d just experienced.

damien noticed his friend’s expression and somehow knew exactly what it meant. he grinned and twined his fingers with shayne’s, earning a tiny gasp from his friend who quickly eased into the touch.

somehow, even with the simplest of actions, damien always knew how to untangle shayne whenever he felt tied up in knots.

“wanna go over to my house, play some ssMASH?” damien asked in a goofy voice.

“hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first AO3 post, i love these boys with all my heart <3


End file.
